


Sharp Teeth and Bared Throats

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Advisor Trevor, But at least they love each other, Courtesan Gavin, King Ryan, Multi, Murder, None of them are good people, Spy Gavin, Thief Trevor, Violence, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: The King has a lot of fine things. Glittery jewels, silk pillows, and golden crowns. But the two things the King holds most dear are the pretty Courtesan and Advisor that warm his bed regularly. There are always whispers surrounding the three of them, but the King doesn't worry. His pretty boys have sharp teeth.





	Sharp Teeth and Bared Throats

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self-indulgent and I have no regrets. Please enjoy.

The market was busy, crowds of people pushing each other to get the supplies they need. Gavin easily blended in with the commoners in his sandy brown cloak and loose fitting clothes. He made sure to keep his head low as he moved with the crowd. Around him, he could hear people selling their wares, calling out their prices and trying to entice someone over to them.

“Warm furs! Skinned from the finest animals found outside the Kingdom! Warmest pelts you’ll ever find.”

“Fresh bread! Fresh bread!”

“Get your meat here! Bear meat, wolf meat, fox meat, beaver meat. All kind of exotic meats. Don’t like exotic? We have cow, pork, and chicken too.”

Gavin mumbled a low “Excuse me” as he pushed past a group gathered around someone selling fruit from the South and stopped in front of the stall where a young boy was shouting about meat. Gavin’s nose wrinkled at the bloody mess and idly wondered if he should buy anything.

“We need more.” A gruff voice said, somewhere to the right of him where two men were leaning in to talk to each other.

_Michael would love a nice big piece._  Gavin thought. He bent down to expect the example slices. _He’s been saying he hasn’t had anything as good as the bear meat he got when scouting around the Tillian Kingdom._

“The King will not let us have anymore. We’ve already exhausted the supplies he had allowed us.” The other man added, this one calmer than the first.

_And Jeremy too. He deserves a reward for winning in that tournament._

“We’ll just tell him that the supplies never made it to us. That they got lost along the way. _Obviously_ stolen by thieves. Or…we ask him if he even sent the supplies in the first place.” The first guy answered, sounding pleased with himself. Gavin could imagine the grin on his face, so sure of his clever plan.

“Are you mad? The King will have our heads the second those words leave your lips.”

“The King wouldn’t bother. Why would he, we are just some lowly builders.” The words were sneered. “I’m sure he will listen to my what I have to say. I have a golden tongue after all.”

Gavin smiled, something sharp about it, before looking up at the butcher. “Two large bear flanks, please.” He handed over the money and got a grunt in return as the man went to fulfill his order.

“This is a stupid plan and you are going to get us killed.” The second voice sounded resigned.

“Everything will be fine. The King doesn’t keep records, he has people for that. It should be easy to convince him that there was some mistake on his part.” The voices were fading, getting distant as they walked away. Gavin didn’t bother following. Instead, he hummed a soft tune, something he remembered his mother singing to him in his youth as he waited for his meat.

“Thank you.” Gavin said, grabbing his packages. He whistled as he continued to stroll through the market. He only stopped at one other place to pick up a trinket, something silly that he knew Trevor would laugh at, before heading towards the Palace.

~

King Haywood sat high in his throne, hands resting lightly on the stone arms. Around him, candlelight flickered, creating shadows on the walls. It looked much darker in here, though he knew the sun was high in the sky. Red and gold decorated the walls, as well as Ryan’s coat of arms. Haywood could hear the soft mummers of his Court as they mulled around his throne room, already bored with today’s proceedings.

Haywood hid his smirk at the thought.

Below him, two of the builders from the 4th Quadrant kneeled before him, talking about how they were out of supplies and that the ones Haywood had granted before had not arrived. Well, one talked. The other would glance up at the King from time to time before remembering himself and looking back down. They were dressed in brown long sleeve tunics. The large red band wrapped around their arm displayed their title, the small one beneath that told the King that the black haired man was the leader of the project. He thinks the leader’s name is Reggie. Haywood watched them, face blank as he took everything in. As soon as Reggie fell silent, the King spoke.

“So you believe that your supplies were stolen?” Haywood spoke slowly, each syllable pronounced. He wanted to make sure there was no confusion about what he was asking.

“Yes, My King.”

“You are sure?”

“Yes, My King.”

Haywood hummed. He turned to the servant that stood by the base of his throne. “Kerry, get Advisor Pattillo. This issue needs to be fixed.” His eyes did not miss the way that two looked at each other, Reggie smiling.  “I’m glad that you brought this to my attention. Stealing from me is a serious crime, one that needs to be punished.”

“Of course, My King.”

Before the servant could reach it, the side door that leads deeper into his castle opened. Casually strolling through was a young man, with shaggy brown hair and the beginning of a beard. He was decked out in the royal colors, red clothes clinging to his body and gold hanging off of him. He gave the servant a cheery wave, green eyes bright as he told him. “I do not believe that will be necessary, My King.”

Kerry instantly skittered to the side and the rest of the Court suddenly took an interest. Haywood tilted his head. “Gavin. What has brought you here?” The two builders seemed agitated by the intrusion, shifting around and frowning at each other, though they did not say anything.

Gavin took no notice of them. Instead, he headed straight towards the King. “Oh, Ryan. Can’t I visit you every now and then? I get so _bored_ , sitting around in my room all day.” Gavin lightly threw himself over the King’s lap, hands wrapped around broad shoulders.

Haywood did not move, face still blank. “But you did not stay in your room.”

“ _Noooo_. I didn’t.” Gavin sighed, moving around so he was fully sitting up. He laid his head against Ryan’s chest. “I decided to entertain myself by going to the market today. Bought some meat, bought some jewelry. You know how I love my jewelry, really it’s been a month since you’ve bought me anything. I’m starting to think you’ve lost interest.” Ryan’s mouth twitched. “Oh, and I heard an interesting conversation.”  

“My King, I believe we were in the middle of something.” Reggie spoke up.

He was silenced by the cold look the King gave him.

Gavin grinned at the man, wide and full of teeth. “I think you will find this story interesting too. See, while I was buying my meat,  I overheard two men talking. Something about….oh what was it….”

He tilted his head, eyes meeting theirs. “Something about trying to trick the King out of building material?”

The room fell still. Like everyone was holding their breath. Waiting. Gavin had the builder’s attention now. The King’s face was still blank. All he said was “Oh?”

“Yeahhhh.” Gavin drew out the word, let it fall around them. “I thought I must have misheard them. Because who would try to trick the King, right?” Gavin’s laugh was carefree. It echoed off the room. “But then I find out that lovely Ryan here is meeting with a couple of builders who claim they lost their supplies. And I couldn’t help thinking to myself, where have I heard that before?” He paused, letting them draw their own conclusions. “Now isn’t that a coincidence.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Reggie said, after a moment. His partner was starting to look nervous.

“Hear that Ryan. Doesn’t know what I’m talking about. Well, maybe this will help you remember.” Gavin stood up. Ryan let him, hand slowly falling from Gavin’s hip. The courtesan slowly started walking towards them. “You work for Forman, who has been trusted with building the shops around here. Your name is Reggie Barlons, who has been denied entry into the Knights and couldn’t even become a simple Guard. You floated around for a bit, from job to job, until your brother recommended a job as a builder. From there you’ve bullied and blackmailed your way to your position now.”

“That’s not-No.” Reggie denied. His partner was trying to slowly move away from him.

Gavin hummed, still walking oh so slowly around the still two kneeling builders. “You also have a bad habit of thievery, huh Reggie. Halving payment for those beneath you so that you can fill your pocket more. You sell whatever you can and claim that they had mysteriously disappeared. So is that what happened? You take one too many things and don’t know how to explain to your boss where they went? So now you’ve come, begging to the King? Are you hoping to make some extra supplies from those you don’t need?”

Reggie seemed stunned, mouth opening and closing. Haywood leaned forward in his seat, watching the entire spectacle with a small smirk. “Well, Reggie?” He drawled. “Was that what you were hoping for?”

“No! No, My King, I would never.” Reggie started to sputter. He looked around wildly before landing on his partner. “I-It was his idea! George was the one to suggest the selling. I was just going along with it because he threatened my family. My poor wife and children. Please.”

“Me!” George exclaimed. “I was the one trying to talk you out of it. But no, Mr. Golden Tongue. You had to go with this.” George turned towards the King. “Please, sire. He’s the mastermind behind this. Nothing I could say would deter him.”

The two dissolved into bickering, both trying to put the blame on the other. Ryan made eye contact with Gavin, smirk widening as Gavin rolled his eyes. The King let the fighting go on for a few more minutes before he stood up.

“Silence.” His command echoed around the room. Instantly, the room went quiet. With loud, thumping steps, he began walking down from his throne. “Enough with this. George Gallining. I know about your side business, the gambling without one of my permits or paying the required tax.” George winced. “But your offenses are nowhere near the level that Reggie has.”

“But sire-“ Reggie started to speak.

Haywood glared at him. “You have insulted both my intelligence and my kindness. I was warned that you would do this to me, which is why I had my spy check you out.” He reached out to place a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin fluttered his eyelashes at Reggie before reaching down to pull out the knife that Ryan kept at his side. “And what he found, I did not like. This…This was the last straw.”

“No! No, no, no.” Reggie began to beg. He threw himself at Ryan’s feet. “Please, Your Majesty. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I’ll never do it again. My family they-“

He was silenced by Gavin’s knife across his throat.

Everyone watched, passively, as Reggie began to choke on his own blood. Except for George, whose face was frozen, horrified. He jerked at Gavin’s touch to his shoulder. “Let this be a warning to you, Georgie. Best be getting those permits of yours.”

George quickly nodded. With a flick of Haywood’s wrist, George was dismissed. He fled, pale and shaky.

As soon as the throne room door was closed, Gavin let out a high pitched laugh. “Did he see his face?” He asked, turning sparkling eyes towards Ryan.

Ryan nodded. He lightly kicked the body, nose scrunching up. “Get this trash away from here.” He called. A couple of guards stepped forward, dragging the body away. Ryan and Gavin walked back towards Ryan’s throne, hand in hand before sitting down, Gavin in Ryan’s lap.

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself.” Ryan commented.

“I was. He was pretty interesting. No one seemed to like him and were eager to give me any dirt they could. He was a sorry person.” Gavin hummed. “The conversation this morning was amusing. You should have heard the way he talked.”

Ryan chuckled, one hand coming up to wrap around Gavin’s waist. He listened to Gavin talk as the Court went back to normal.

~

Trevor walked carefully along the edge of the house. The night had fully settled, the moon hidden by clouds. Below him, he could hear an owl hoot. Some crickets were chirping but stopped as Trevor’s shadow passed over them. Trevor grinned as he leaned closer to the building. A party was going on inside. Music floated out and he could hear people murmuring.

Perfect.

Trevor climbed higher, jumping from place to place. He lightly knocked on a window, waiting for a few heartbeats, before pushing at it. It opened. The servant girl fulfilled her promise then. He crawled inside and looked around. He knew from earlier scouting that this was an empty guest room, used more for show than as an actual bedroom.

With quick feet, he crossed the room and peeked out the door, noting that the hallway appeared empty. According to his information, what Trevor was looking for was a few floors below him and to the right. Taking a deep breath, he began to sneak his way there.

At the second set of stairs, he heard a creek and the sound of voices trying to be quiet. Trevor’s heart jumped before he was running back up, choosing a random room to hide in. He heard a gasp behind him and turned to see two sets of eyes looking at him with confusion. The way they were clutching the covers to their chest and the smell of sex told Trevor exactly what they were doing. Before they could scream, Trevor ran forward, a knife appearing in his hand. “Make a sound and I won’t hesitate to slit your throat. You forget you ever saw me, got it.”

They mutely nodded at him. Giving them a grin, his knife slid back into his sleeve. He walked back to the door, listening closely. Everything seemed to be clear. He looked back and gave them a wink before slipping out the door.

He made his way down the stairs without any further incident. The hallway he stopped at was not empty. There were many rooms on this floor but the one Trevor wanted had guards stationed by it. There were two guards stationed to either side of it, looking bored. Another guard was walking back and forth, hand at the ready of his sword. Trevor ducked back behind the corner. He took another deep breath. Then he stumbled out. "Heeyyyy, boys. Hoowww you doing?" He slurred, leaning heavily on the wall.

The two guards by the door started giving each other looks and nudges. The one walking rolled his eyes at them before turning back towards Trevor. "This area is off limits."

 "I-I-I was just...just walking. These, _hic,_ these stairs are amazing! Have you walked these stairs?" Trevor kept walking forward, making sure that he stumbled every now and then.

"Sir, I must ask you to turn around now."

"Oh come on, Commander. He's harmless."

"And cute." The other piped up, eyeing Trevor. "Hey cutie, what's your name."

" _Hic_ , st-stairs." Trevor said, before dissolving into giggles.

"Yeah, real funny." The commander said, sighing. "But seriously, you cannot be up here."

Trevor had just reached the commander. He stumbled into him and the commander caught him. "I'm real sorry." Trevor slurred.

The commander smiled. "It's ok. You're just drunk."

"Oh, I'm not sorry for that." Suddenly, Trevor stood up, flashing his knife. He plunged his knife into the commander’s head, before turning to throwing another knife at the guard closest to him. The other guard gave a shout as his friends fell and tried to draw his sword but Trevor was already there, slicing across his throat. He caught the body and slowly set it down on the floor. He wiped the blood from his face and smiled down at them. "Sorry boys, just part of the business."

Trevor walked back to the commander, grabbing the keys off him. He waited for a second, listening to see if anyone had heard the commotion. When no one came, he then opened the door to his prize.

Jewels and coins twinkled in the candlelight. Red and green and, of course, gold. Trevor picked a few up pieces, noting that Gavin would love them. But what he was really after was the large necklace that was hidden behind a few crowns and other large jewels.

Trevor didn't consider himself vindictive. Really, he didn't. But then again this wasn't an everyday kind of robbery. Matt and Jeremy had come to him, talking about how some Nobel had been rubbing it in Ryan's face about the many things he had been able to buy recently. It would be funny (someone trying to compete with the King for the most lavish things bought) if Ryan didn’t find it so annoying. But this was a fancy business man who Ryan couldn’t afford to offend, though both Trevor and Gavin had both volunteered to do something about it. But just because Ryan said they couldn't cause physical harm didn't mean that Trevor couldn't cause a little embarrassment. He got Gavin to use his connections, find out what he had bought recently before Trevor began doing a little digging himself. Turns out the Nobleman was going to present a very special, very expensive necklace to his wife tonight and later probably to his mistress. Trevor figured that it will be punishment enough if the necklace would suddenly go missing. Trevor grinned and picked the jewelry up. It would look really good on him or on Gavin or on Ryan. Especially if one or all three were naked. Trevor’s smile turned lecherous. Yeah, he couldn't wait for that.

~

There are rules when living in the Haywood Kingdom. Strict rules to bid by with harsh punishments. King Haywood was a fan of the thought that by dueling out horrible punishments, it would show the people what _not_ to do.

He would cut off the hands of thieves, have murders tortured in public, and the heads of his enemies on spikes around his territories. You do not cross the King. You do not anger him.

But most importantly, you do not slander the names of those he protects.

Geoff and Jack laugh off the King’s attempts to protect them. Ramsey because he’s been doing this long enough to know that no one can touch him anyways and Pattillo because he’s the most forgiving of the King’s Advisors.

With Michael, Ryan didn’t have to protect him. All he had to do was give the younger man a name and let him go. By nightfall, who ever had wronged the Jones’ was dealt with. Jeremy was beginning to follow in Michael’s footsteps, but he still accepted the King’s protection. Ryan knows how nice it must feel to the Knight to have someone looking out for him.

But no one, absolutely _no one,_ could talk bad about the King’s lovers.

Gavin might be a courtesan, but no one could deny the possessive way Ryan’s hands would glide over him whenever Gavin made an appearance in Court. For those too blind to see it, Ryan made it very clear when he had one offender (who thought of Gavin as a cheap trick, a dirty hole who wouldn’t mind) publicly poisoned at one of his balls. It took killing a few more people for everyone to get the message through. But it did eventually.

Then there was Trevor, the King’s youngest Advisor. While he didn’t need protecting from people trying to sleep with him (though there was no shortage of people who would and who tried- a perfectly placed bite mark on his throat by the King mostly stopped that) but there were those who liked to whisper about how Trevor became an Advisor. They told stories about how Trevor seduced the King, spread his legs to get where he was at. They would laugh about how it won’t be long, that soon the King will grow tired and Trevor will be out of a job.

The last Advisor who said that was burned alive. The King had a pig cooked over him.

Trevor and Gavin didn’t mind their King’s protectiveness, though they knew they didn’t need it. They had been killers for a long time, since they were little boys, and had learned how to hide their teeth until the throat was presented for them. Not many knew of their nighttime activities- what would the Court say, the King sleeping with such dangers- and so were used to others underestimating them. But they found the possessiveness and protectiveness sweet.

There were other whispers they let go, that they told the King to not bother with. Whispers about how one day, the Advisor and the Courtesan will kill each other in a bid to be the only one allowed in the King’s bed. They let those ones live, calming Ryan’s anger. Because it was all so funny to them.

None of these people were there for when the two were alone, wrapping their fingers around each other, leaving their prints on the other. No one was present for when the two would bend their heads close together, planning and laughing. Nor was anyone there to see when Trevor would take Gavin to the roof to point out stars or when Gavin would take Trevor to see the new born kittens Lady Lindsay was keeping. They stole stuff for each other, made a game of it. They kissed and laid together and would maim anyone who tried to take that away.

~

“Lord Edgar.” Gavin caught the Advisor’s attention, giving the other a small smile. “I was hoping to catch you.”

Lord Edgar was a tall, intimidating figure dressed up in red and gold robes. He had a pinched looking face and his salt and pepper hair had started to recede. The man raised one eyebrow, the rest of his face staying as static as ever. Gavin kept grinning at him until the man was forced to respond. “Yes?”

Lord Edgar was a conniving strategist. Everyone knew he strived to be King but no one could pin any evidence of sabotage to him. Ryan was wary of him but he couldn’t get rid of him as Edgar was their go-between the Severath Kingdom. Without him, the possibility of war was high.  Ryan knew that. Edgar knew that. Everyone else knew that too. And Edgar took every opportunity to use that to his advantage.

Gavin kept his smile light and body relaxed. He knew Edgar was looking him over. While the Advisor would never do anything so crass as to make a move, he also knew Edgar desired him. And Trevor. But Gavin was used to being desired by disgusting people, so he didn’t let it get to him.

“I was hoping to talk to you about something I heard recently.” Gavin let a little worry in his voice, tilting his head as he frowned. Edgar didn’t say anything so Gavin added. “It’s about the King.”

That sparked Edgar’s attention. He nodded. “Go on.”

“See, I heard the King mumbling to himself lately. Something about…seeing demons to the North?”

Edgar did not move or show any outward emotions but Gavin could see the way he suddenly went rigid. “Has he?”

“Oh yes,” Gavin said, letting his concern show. “I know that you have spies in that area and I was hoping you could tell me if there are? Just so I could put my King’s mind to ease?”

“Come now. You don’t really believe in such things do you?”

Gavin chuckled. “Of course not. But it is my duty to relieve the King in all things. Having his Advisor assure him that no such things exist would surely do that, would it not?”

“Well, I assure you. There are no such things as demons.” Edgar said, smiling a little.

“What now?” Added a new voice.

Both Edgar and Gavin turned to see that Trevor had joined them. He was dressed in the same robes as Edgar was but Gavin thought they looked better on him. “What’s this about demons?” Trevor repeated. Gavin told him his worries and Trevor frowned.

“Just our dear King being silly.” Edgar paused, tilting his head a little. “I hope this isn’t the first sign of madness?”

Gavin worried his bottom lip a bit. “I hope not.”

“Well, maybe we should have a doctor look at him? Make sure everything is alright with him?” Edgar pressed.

Gavin frowned, thinking about it. Trevor spoke up. “Maybe we should send a small party up North? Have the King check it out?”

“Why?” Edgar asked at the same time Gavin brightened. “That would great. He’s been wanting to go up North for awhile, talk to the people there. We could make a trip of it.”

“I don’t think-“ Edgar began but was interrupted by Trevor again.

“It would be a great way to get their morale up.” Trevor grinned at him.

“Really.” Edgar tried again. “That is most unnecessary.”

“Oh come on, Edgar.” Gavin grinned at him. “What’s the harm? It’ll be a fun little trip, the people get to see their King, and the King gets to see that his worries are for nothing.”

Both Gavin and Trevor could see that Edgar was silently fuming. “I suppose.” He gritted out before turning around and leaving.

They waited till he was out of sight before smiling at each other. “You know that will only stop his spies from stirring up shit for a few weeks at most.” Trevor observed.

“Not if we keep pushing the trip off.” Gavin replied.

Trevor shook his head. “You’re horrible. You’re using this as an excuse to take a trip to the North.”

“They do have the best chocolate. And as if you’re any better.” Gavin lightly pushed him. “What’d you take from him this time.”

Trevor shrugged, holding up a small pouch. “I think it’s his wallet? Or emergency spell supplies? Who knows with that guy.”

Gavin considered it for a moment. “Want to throw it down a well and then plan our getaway with the King?”

“Absolutely.”

~

Ryan sighed as he soaked in his large tub, letting the warm watch sooth each ache. The rose-scented water worked to calm his mind. To each side of him were his boys, telling him about their day and running sponges down his body. Ryan closed his eyes and let their words run over him.

Being the King was a dangerous thing. One mistake, one foot set in the wrong direction, and it all could come crashing down on his head.

Times like this, when he was with his boys seemed to like the only times when he could fully relax.

There had been a time, long ago, when his Advisors would have refused to let his boys be alone with him. Ryan never worried. He saw them for what they were. Wild animals that were ready to rip and tear into anyone if it meant they could live one more day. They were weapons that needed a little sharpening and a gentle hand to point them in the right direction. Ryan gladly took them under his wing, let them blossom into their full protentional.

With time, their bond grew. The boys went from being wary of him, creeping around as if afraid at any moment they would be thrown back to the streets, to gladly dropping to their knees for him. Ryan savored the way they let him keep his power over them.

Ryan was roused from his thoughts as Gavin poked at his shoulder. “Don’t fall asleep on us.” He teased.

Ryan sent him a lazy smile. “I cannot help that your fingers are made of magic.” He captured one of Gavin’s hands bringing them up so he could press a kiss to the inside of Gavin’s wrist.

Trevor snorted. “Such flattery.”

Ryan turned his smile to him. “Is it flattery if it’s true?”

Trevor shrugged, but he was smiling back. “Pretty words are just that. Pretty.”

“Ah, but when laced with truth than they turn to poetry.” Ryan countered, sitting up.

Trevor rolled his eyes but allowed Ryan to pull him down into a kiss. It was a chaste one, both too tired for more tonight, but sweet in the way Trevor was never used to.

They pulled away, Ryan making sure to keep contact with both of them. “Now. You were saying something about having caught the Count Bavon with a mistress?”

Trevor grinned and Gavin nodded, both going back to explaining their day of stirring up Court drama. Ryan let his eyes roam over them, listening attentively.

Another peaceful night spent with his boys. These were the moments that made being King all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
